13 Reasons Why
by TohruROX2221
Summary: Based on Jay Asher's 13 Reasons Why. Ron receives a mysterious package in the mail, leaving his best friend's final words with him.
1. Prologue

**I wrote this after reading 13 Reasons Why by Jay Asher. I love that book, btw. It's my favorite other than HP. So I wrote this, not that Hermione would run off and do this. But please review it.(:**

* * *

Hermione Granger was dead.

That's all the world knew. She had taken her life right before the summer holidays. Dumbledore had this huge memorial service for her and there wasn't a dry eye in the Great Hall, not even the Slytherins. Even _they_ knew how wonderful my best friend was before she took her own life. No one knew why she did and no one knew how she did.

Except for me and eight others. Soon to be nine.

I was standing in line at the post office. I couldn't believe that witches and wizards had post offices. But they did. I was sending off her testimony for the next victim—poor pretty boy. I never liked Cedric Diggory. Really, I didn't. But he was next on the list of Hermione's 'victims'.

"Sir?" the witch asked me. "Sir, here's your change."

It cost me money to send Hermione's package off to Diggory. He lived nearby—I could just take it over to him. But I wouldn't be honoring Hermione's wishes. Not that I had listened to Hermione _before_ she died. But I should have, and now I regretted it. I really, really regretted it more than anything.

I reached out and took the two silver Sickles sitting in front of me on the counter, shoving them sloppily into my pocket. I mumbled something along the lines of "thanks" before turning to leave.

"Receipt?" the witch called, holding a slip of parchment in her hand. I stopped, my eyes shut tight.

"No," I decided. I didn't want to remember this. No, I'd _never_ want to. I don't want to remember shipping off my deceased best friend's testimony to pretty boy. I listened to her testimonies, but why she chose to give it to Diggory still baffles me. "Burn it," I added to the witch before leaving.

Hermione Granger, may you rest in peace.

* * *

**I know it's short, but should I continue? Please review. (: Btw, in this Cedric didn't die.**


	2. Draco Malfoy

**I'm trying to do quick updates with this. Really, I am. So here you go.**

* * *

Ever since I started attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I never get mail outside of owl post. Today, however, was an exception, it seemed.

I was outside, sketching a picture I would have given to Hermione that I started long before she died, but I never got around to finish. Since she had had her funeral just about a week before, I was planning on putting this right next to her headstone, but I had to find a way that it would stay put instead of flying away. I finally decided I had had enough for the day and went inside, up to my room. I open the door and a package is waiting for me on my bed.

A package. I don't recall ever getting a package. Not once in my life. But now I had one. I ripped it open and saw tapes. I knew what they were from Hermione. She had somehow figured out how to get them to work inside Hogwarts. I never understood how, considering they were obviously not magical objects. But there was seven of them, those tapes. I looked at them. They had odd names. 1. 10. 13. I realized what this had to mean. I had to listen to the tapes, didn't I?

I went downstairs. "Hey, Mum?" I called. My mother looked over at me from what she was doing in shock, probably from hearing my voice instead of the usual silence I had typically filled the house with recently. "Do we have a, er, cassette player?"

"A cassette player?" Mum said in confusion. The time when I _finally_ decide to talk, and to ask for a ruddy cassette player? "Well…yes, I think your father has one in his study."

"Thanks," I muttered and went up the stairs. Of course, Dad worked in the Ministry of Magic for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Of _course _he'd have a cassette player. I knocked on his study door and heard him say, "Yes…come in, come in." I walked in cautiously. I was a bit worried about what my father was doing. He had the tendency to do odd things with Muggle objects. To my pleasure, he was turning over a tape recorder, pressing buttons and playing with it, shaking the recorder a little to see if (I'm assuming, anyway) anything would jump out of it.

"Uh, Dad?" I said. "Dad, do you have a cassette player?" I asked when he grunted in response.

Still playing with his tape recorder, he said, "In the fish bowl."

I looked over. On a half destroyed nightstand was a dilapidated fish bowl. Inside were a rubber duck, a cell phone (I believe), some yarn and string, a book, and, finally, a cassette player. It was amazing he could remember that the cassette player was there. I fished it out of the fish bowl (no pun intended), shaking it, and a few pieces of string and a ball fell out. I blew some dust off of it. "Thanks," I said before leaving.

I went up to my bedroom and looked through the tapes. I found the first one easily. It said "1". That was it; nothing else, just the number 1. I popped the tape in, put the headphones on, and pressed play.

There was a pause.

_Hello, boys and girls, Hermione Granger here, live and in stereo, no return engagements, no encore, and this time, absolutely no requests._

My heart skipped a beat. It was really Hermione speaking. I just couldn't believe she would have thought to do this before she died. But why were there so many tapes?

_I hope you're ready. Because I'm about to tell you the story of my life. More specifically, why my life ended. And if you're listening to these tapes, you're one of the reasons why._

My heart skipped a beat a second time. Hermione, my best friend, had ended her life, and apparently,_ I_ was a reason why.

_I'm not saying which tape will bring you into the story, but, fear not, if you received this lovely little box your name _will_ pop up, I promise, now why would a dead girl lie?_

A pause. I waited for her to continue. For some reason I didn't want her to stop. I wanted to listen to these tapes forever, anything to hear her voice one last time.

_Hey, that sounds like a joke. Why would a dead girl lie? Answer: Because she can't stand up._

She laughed a little.

_Go ahead, laugh._

And because she said to, I chuckled. It did seem sort of funny to me. She paused. Though I couldn't see her, she was clearly in thought.

_Oh, well, I thought it was funny. The rules are pretty simple. There are only two. Number one you listen. Number two you pass it on. Hopefully neither one will be easy for you. When you're done listening to all thirteen sides, because there are thirteen sides to every story, rewind the tapes, put them back in the box, and pass them on to whoever follows your little tale. And you, lucky number thirteen, well, you can take the tapes straight to Hell. Depending on who you are maybe I'll see you there. __I know that most of you have never listened to Muggle tapes—okay, all of you—so I've included instructions to using the tapes and any type of player you use to listen to them. And in case you don't have one I've also given you my Walkman to use, because, hey, I won't be needing it anymore._

The way she was speaking about her impending death irked me. I couldn't believe she could talk so calmly about it.

_In case you're tempted to break the rules, understand I did make a copy of these tapes and those copies will be released in a very public manner if this package doesn't make it through all of you._

I was fearful. Imagine this was the second set of tapes? However, I didn't have long to ponder this, as Hermione started to talk again.

_This was no spur of the moment decision. Do not take me for granted again. You're being watched._

**Pause.**

Watched?

She couldn't possibly be watching us, she was dead. The idea still sent shivers down my spine. Finally, I told myself, _Okay, Weasley, man up. You _have _to finish these tapes._ And I pressed 'play'.

**Play.**

_So when did you decide to kiss me, Draco Malfoy?_

I'm gonna kill him.

_Was it during your walk to the library or did it simply happen when I fell into your arms reaching for that book?_

Wait a minute...Malfoy can _read?_ Almost as if she read my mind, Hermione laughed right then, but it was more of a giggle (God, I hated how girls did that) than a laugh.

_Okay, how many of you out there want to know my very first thought during my very first kiss?_ _Here it is: Somebody's been eating dragon tartar._

She laughed again. I couldn't see how it could be funny. Not only does she _kiss_ Malfoy, our sworn enemy, but she's laughing about his rancid breath? Digusting. Why would she want to kiss _Malfoy?_ And then _tell_ people about it?

_I'm sorry. It wasn't _that_ bad, but it _was_ the first thing I thought. I was so anxious about what kind of kiss it would be. Because my friends back home described so many types._

Whoa, whoa, whoa, what _kind?_ I panicked, but then I realized that Hermione had said they were in the library, for Merlin's sake, how bad could it be? Then another thought entered my mind: very bad.

_And it turned out to be...the beautiful kind._

I'm pretty sure I threw up in my mouth a little bit from that one. She didn't—she couldn't _possibly_—there was no way in _Merlin_ that she described kissing Malfoy as 'beautiful'.

_You didn't shove your tongue down my throat, you didn't...grab my butt. _

Oh, great. What a relief.

_You just held our lips together and just...kissed. And that's it--wait! Stop! Don't rewind. There's no need to go back because you didn't miss a thing. Let me repeat myself: That. Is. All. That. Happened. Why? Did you hear something else? Well, you're right, something _did _happen..._

Bloody hell.

_Draco grabbed my hand, we walked over to the restricted section, and we...read. Then he kissed me again the very same way. "Then...and, then, Hermione, what happened then?" _

She said it as if someone else was talking and was asking her this. However, it was only her. I waited in suspense.

_Then...we left. He went one way, I went the other. _

She gasped. When she continued, her voice dripping with sarcasm, she seemed to be referring to the sigh as if it was not her own.

_Oh, so sorry, you wanted something sexier, didn't you? You wanted to hear how my itchy little fingers started playing with his zipper, you wanted to hear...well, what _did _you want to hear? Because I've heard so many stories I don't know which one is most popular, but I _do_ know which one is the least popular: The truth. Now, the truth is the one you _won't_ forget. So thank you, Draco, sincerely. My very first kiss was wonderful._

I think I'm going to throw up.

_And for the month or so that we lasted, and everywhere that we went, the kisses were wonderful._

I _know_ I'm going to throw up.

You_ were wonderful. But then you started bragging. A week went by and I heard nothing, but eventually as they always will, your rumors reached me. And everyone knows, you can't disprove a rumor. I know, I know what you're thinking, as I was telling the story I was thinking the same thing myself. A _kiss? _A rumor based on a kiss means you do this to yourself?_

Actually, yeah, that was what I was thinking.

_No._

Oh. I see.

_A rumor based on a kiss ruined a memory that I hoped would be special. A rumor based on a kiss started a reputation that other people believed in and reacted to. And sometimes...a rumor based on a kiss has a snowball effect. A rumor based on a kiss is just the beginning. Turn the tape over for more. And Draco, honey--_

I gagged.

_Stick around. You're not going to believe where your name pops up next._

**Rewind.**

The tape ended. I pressed the 'open' button and took the tape out, flipping it over in my hand as I did so. I was filled with questions, but the main one was why? Why hadn't _I_ heard about this kiss, when apparently the rest of the school had?

I also couldn't help but think that Hermione hadn't gone into much detail about the kiss. I had no idea when it happened, or how it happened, or even _why _it happened at all. I supposed she would elaborate on that later.

**Click.**

The tape finished rewinding, and I popped it back into the player. Time for round two.

* * *

**I know that was craptastic format support, but FF is only accepting Wordpad on my computer. DX Also, I'm trying to make it a lot like _Thirteen Reasons Why, _but I lost the book, so I have to listen to the tapes online, and some parts are left out. I made up Ron's responses to Hermione's speeches, btw. So those are different.(:**


End file.
